narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mika
Mika (美花) Background Not a lot is said about Mika and where she lived before. When she was 18 she whole heartily agreed for the evil clut of Jashinist to experiment on her to create immortality. Something went horribly wrong causing the 18 year old to be reverted into her 14 year old self and has stayed that way. Being mad at the Jashinist she left them and wandered around the ninja world. During her travels she met two people who where like her. After finding out one of them was a Jasinist she attacked him with hatred and spite only to be stopped by the other named Kakazu. After the two found out she was like Kakazu's partner Hidan they dragged her back to the Akatsuki. She came to like the members there and was very happy. Her partner is Mitsubachi. Personality Mika is a very wise person and often thinks before she acts, yet at times she is often arrogant. She is rather selfish and only does something if she gains for it. Due to her childish appearncee, no one takes her seriously. Actually being adult in a child's body, she gets angry when people tell her she is too young to do things. Mika is a rather fearless person which often leads her into trouble. due to her carelessness Mitsubachi often has to come in and save her partner. Mika strongly cares for Mitsubachi, enough so to lie to their leaders face about where she is. Is is shown when Mitsubachi goes to Asuma's funeral and leaves a clone behind that Mika protect to keep her cover from being blown. Once Mitsubachi left to go give information to the hokage and the leader asking where she was. Mika simply said to him. "Since I'm the older one in this partner ship, I made her fetch me some sweet bread from a village in the mist." Appearance Mika is rather normal looking person. She has a round chubby face that makes her look more like a kid. She is of normal hieght and weight of of a fourteen year old girl. Before the experiments she wears a simple dress and ninja shoes. As an adult she is rather tall and had finer features, causing her to get hit one once and awhile by men. She enjoyed the attention. When she was turned immortal and achildd she wears a black Lolita dress with black bows and a puffy bottom. This made it easier for her to trick people into giving her stuff. As an Akatsuki she wears a the standard Akatsuki cloak with close toed ninja shoes. She refrains from wearing nail polish like the others due to its strong smell makes her sick. Abilities Taijutsu Mika is rather bad at Taijutsu and refuses to use it most of the time. When she is forced to fight hand to hand she make Mitsubachi and her switch spots and her fight Mika's oponetnt and Mika fight Mitsubachi's. Ninjutsu Mika uses lightning style jutsu. She once tells Mitsubachi that she rather enjoys watching people suffer from electrocution. She only uses jutsu for torture since she finds it much more effective them hurting herself to hurt the other person. Weapons Mika fights with a single dagger. The dagger is rather small but can be used for throwing, cutting, and stabbing. It rather helps when her electrocution methods don't seem to be working on her target. Since itss blade can't reach organs she uses it to cause pain on the enemy without killing them. status Ninjutsu 4 Taijutsu 1 Genjutsu 2 Intelligence 5 Strength 4 Speed 6 Stamina 7 Hand seals 3 Total 32 Part II Editing Trivia Editing Reference Category:DRAFT